Getting the girl!
by Tensaiga
Summary: It was a rainy day when Kagome was walking home from school. When she reahed home her whole family had died leaving her all alone. Now she's going to Tokyo to start a new life where she meets Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.
1. The Accident

**THE ACCIDENT**

PAIRINGS:  Inuyasha/ Kagome Sango/ Miroku Sesshomaru/ Rin Kouga/ Ayame (More pairing when I remember them!)

AGES:

Kagome: 16

**THE ACCIDENT**

It was a dark stormy night. Kagome was walking home from school when it started to rain. She ran home only to be confronted with men she had never met!

"Who are you?" asked Kagome

"Hi little girl. You're mommy and daddy didn't pay their money so now they're going to pay, WITH THEIR LIVES!" laughed the man

"No don't! Please!" pleaded Kagome

Inside Kagome's mom and dad were being beaten to death. Soon their injuries became severe and couldn't take anymore. Lina (A/N: I don't know Kagome's mom's name!) quickly ran to her room. Inside her purse was an envelope. She put it under Kagome's bed sheets. Then in a blink of an eye she was shot along with her husband.

"Goodbye Kagome. I'm always watching over you!" whispered Lina with her last breath

Outside Kagome heard the two shots. She wished it wasn't her parents. The men just laughed as they left in a car. She was left all out in the rain. Kagome went inside to find a dead quiet house. She entered the living room to find her father in a puddle of blood.

She went to her own bedroom upstairs to see her mother had the same fate as her fathers. She couldn't live here anymore. Sooner or later the men would come for her. She had to leave. Kagome went to her bed to sleep one last time in her bed. When she picked up the sheets there was an envelope.

Kagome opened it up to find a letter, 1 ticket, and a stack of money with a will! Kagome started to read the letter out loud. Who was going to listen anyway?

_Dearest Kagome,_

_If you are reading this letter this means your father and I are most likely dead. You probably have many questions about what happened. Those men were the people we had to investigate. Your father and I worked for the F.B.I. The people responsible for out death were our last mission. _

_When we were spying on them somehow they got on to us. They expected us to pay them money or they would blow our cover. We refused though and I am guessing you know the rest. _

_Inside the envelope is a ticket to Tokyo. There we have a house for you with all your stuff. Also it has our will so you can claim the money we left you. The money in the envelope is for you to get started until the check balance comes through. We love you Kagome._

_MUCH LOVE,_

_Mom and Dad_

Kagome couldn't believe it. So many questions brewed in her mind. Her parents worked for the F.B.I.? They knew this was going to happen? They already brought her a house and everything? Kagome went into the kitchen and grabbed her jacket. She stepped outside the house and looked back at it one last time.

"Goodbye!" whispered Kagome

She sped to the train station. She was headed to Tokyo where her new life was. She couldn't mess this up!

It was early in the morning. Kagome got of the train. She followed the directions to her new home. It was huge. It wasn't even considered a house it was a mansion. She went inside and found her room. It was just like her old room, same clothes and everything. Kagome went into the kitchen and found no food. She stepped out of the house to get food. After locking the house she started walking to the local grocery store.

She was just across the street from the grocery store when she heard screaming. Kagome followed the scream because someone might be hurt. The scream came once again from an alley. She looked in the alley to find…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hey guys! So anyway thanks for reading. Please review! The sooner I get reviews the sooner I can put up a new chapter. So review!!!


	2. The new guests

**THE NEW GUEST**

PAIRINGS:  Inuyasha/ Kagome Sango/ Miroku Sesshomaru/ Rin Kouga/ Ayame (More pairing when I remember them!)

AGES:

Kagome: 16

**-----------------------------------**

Last time:

It was early in the morning. Kagome got of the train. She followed the directions to her new home. It was huge. It wasn't even considered a house it was a mansion. She went inside and found her room. It was just like her old room, same clothes and everything. Kagome went into the kitchen and found no food. She stepped out of the house to get food. After locking the house she started walking to the local grocery store.

She was just across the street from the grocery store when she heard screeming. Kagome followed the scream because someone might be hurt. The screaming came once again from an alley. She looked in the alley to find…

**-----------------------------------**

**THE NEW GUEST**

There was a group of people. There were 5 guys. In the middle was another guy about Kagome's age. He had silver hair, and big amber eyes. They were beating him up, but he looked strong to Kagome. Why wasn't he attacking back?

"You won't attack us if you don't want your precious Kikyo dead." Laughed the man

That answered the question. Kagome slid into a little corner until the men were done. They just laughed as they left. When they were all gone and out of sight Kagome slipped into the alley. There lay the guy with the silver hair, and amber eyes.

He looked unconscious to Kagome. She started to drag him by the arms toward her mansion. After 30 minutes of dragging, they two finally reached the mansion. Kagome could only think of one thing. HE IS A DEEP SLEEPER!!!

With a help of a few servants that had arrived later she got him up the stairs and into a bed. Kagome then cleaned his wound and tucked him in. She pulled a chair nearby and sat next to the bed, soon she was asleep too.

Later that morning, the new guest woke up. At first he thought he was at home. Then he remembered he was in an alley before he was knocked out unconscious. He opened is eyes to see where he was,

"Where am I?" goggled the guest

"What is it?" asked Kagome

"Who are you?" asked the guest

"Kagome, who are you?"

"Who wants to know?"

"The person who dragged you from the alley all the way here!" smiled Kagome

"You didn't need to!" spat out the guest

"Just tell me your name!" ordered Kagome

"No, maybe I don't want to!"

Kagome took a towel and rolled it up and hit the guest in the butt.

"OW! Kagome stop!"

Inuyasha sat up and winced in pain. Kagome caught that and pushed him right down. Inuyasha kept struggling; he didn't want to be taken care of by a 16 year old.

"STOP!" shouted Inuyasha

"Don't move! Let me change the bandages!" replied Kagome

Inuyasha still didn't want to listen. Kagome was getting angrier by the minute. Inuyasha still wouldn't let her touch him. Kagome got really mad now she had tears threatening to spill in her eyes. Inuyasha caught this.

"Don't cry!" pleaded Inuyasha

Kagome just fell on the floor and started crying. All she could think of was the same thing.

_Nobody is left for me. No one likes me. Why did you have to go mommy and daddy? Why?_

"Calm down Kagome!"

Kagome just kept on crying. _Why the hell won't she shut up? What did mom always do? Oh man do I have to? Well if I don't she'll kill my ears. They are too freakin' sensitive! I guess that's what you get for being a demon!_

Inuyasha picked her of the floor and embraced her in a hug muffling her cries. He kept telling her to shut up. She would just cry more and more.

"Shut up Wench!" shouted Inuyasha

"You're calling your savior wench? Oh and one more question why were you in an alley when you look pretty buff to battle in the 1st place?" asked an angry Kagome

"You think I'm _buff_?" questioned Inuyasha with a smirk

"Answer me!" ordered Kagome

"NO! I will not tell you that's my business!" asked Inuyasha

"Then tell me is Kikyo your wife? Girlfriend? Soul mate? Sister? Aunt? Annoying Bitch?" smiled Kagome

"Don't insult Kikyo. She's an annoying girl who thinks I love her. If she died the men would say I did it, so I didn't beat them up with _my buff _muscles. Plus them where am I suppose to live?" Answered Inuyasha

"Hey do you go to the school here?" asked Kagome

"Yeah! Why you need to know?"

"I have an Idea you show me around school, and you can live in my house, mansion thing. It's not like anyone else is living in it! What do you say Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"I…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hey guys! So anyway thanks for reading. Please review! The sooner I get reviews the sooner I can put up a new chapter. So review!!!


	3. First day of school

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

PAIRINGS:  Inuyasha/ Kagome Sango/ Miroku Sesshomaru/ Rin Kouga/ Ayame (More pairing when I remember them!)

AGES:

Kagome: 16

**-----------------------------------**

Last time:

"Then tell me is Kikyo your wife? Girlfriend? Soul mate? Sister? Aunt? Annoying Bitch?" smiled Kagome

"Don't insult Kikyo. She's an annoying girl who thinks I love her. If she died the men would say I did it, so I didn't beat them up with _my buff _muscles. Plus them where am I suppose to live?" Answered Inuyasha

"Hey do you go to the school here?" asked Kagome

"Yeah! Why you need to know?"

"I have an Idea you show me around school, and you can live in my house, mansion thing. It's not like anyone else is living in it! What do you say Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"I…

**-----------------------------------**

**CHAPTER THREE – FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

"I guess. Fine! No one should know about this. When Kikyo's around you leave me alone. I'll show you around!" spat out Inuyasha

"You don't need to be mean about it!" answered Kagome

It was early Monday morning. Kagome went to Inuyasha's room to wake him up. She crept into the room. Inuyasha was wearing only boxers and his bed sheets were intertwined with his legs. She blushed a scarlet. Kagome looked at his face to see two little ears. Kagome thought about how he never took of his cap. Why would he hide cute doggy ears like that?

Kagome quietly snuck up to the side of the bed. She reached down and started scratching Inuyasha's ears. They were so soft. Soon Kagome realized that he was purring. Purring? CUTE!!!

"That is soo cute!" whispered Kagome

"Don't snore stop!" snored Inuyasha while sleeping

"Hee hee!" Giggled Kagome

Inuyasha finally heard the giggling and his eyes shot open. He shot up from bed and hit Kagome. She fell onto the bed and so did Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the first to come to his senses. He noticed the awkward position. He was on the bed while Kagome was on top of him. Kagome was still out of it.

"Wench what the hell are you doing?" shouted Inuyasha

"Huh?" questioned Kagome

"Get of me!" shouted Inuyasha

Kagome realized what was happening and quickly got of him. She blushed a scarlet and was about to run out of the room.

"I like your ears they're really cute, and get ready for school!" shouted Kagome as she raced out of the room

Inuyasha just sat there. In a matter of minutes he got ready and were out of the house. Kagome and Inuyasha reached school and entered. Inuyasha took her to get her schedule. They had the same schedule for some freak reason. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down the hall when they heard a scream.

"INU – POO! WHRER WERE YOU? I WAS SOOO WORRIED!" shouted Kikyo

"Uh Kikyo I was in bed all day!" answered Inuyasha

"I was so worried I thought something happened to you. Who is the girl? Who are you whore?" asked Kikyo

"Number one I'm not a whore, you are. Number two I'm Kagome, nice to meet you." Smiled Kagome

"Just stay away from my Inuyasha!" ordered Kikyo

"You don't own him. He has a life too!" argued Kagome

--------------------------------

INUYASHA'S THOUGHTS AT THE MOMENT!!!

_I can't believe this girl. I just met her. She's the only one who actually cares. Kikyo never did that. Does Kikyo take me for granted??_

END INUYASHA'S THOUGHTS!!!

--------------------------------

"Girl just watch it. If you don't watch out Inuyasha will hurt you! He's the strongest guy in this school. Everyone's scared to get him mad, except Sesshomaru. So you know you better watch It." smirked Kikyo

"I'm not scared!" answered Kagome

"KIKYO…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hey guys! So anyway thanks for reading. Please review! The sooner I get reviews the sooner I can put up a new chapter. So review!!!


	4. First day of school part II

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL PART TWO**

PAIRINGS:  Inuyasha/ Kagome Sango/ Miroku Sesshomaru/ Rin Kouga/ Ayame (More pairing when I remember them!)

AGES:

Kagome: 16

Everyone is 16, except Rin who's smart enough to skip a grade. If you have questions on anyone else's age please ask in a review!

**-----------------------------------**

Last time:

"Just stay away from my Inuyasha!" ordered Kikyo

"You don't own him. He has a life too!" argued Kagome

--------------------------------

INUYASHA'S THOUGHTS AT THE MOMENT!!!

_I can't believe this girl. I just met her. She's the only one who actually cares. Kikyo never did that. Does Kikyo take me for granted??_

END INUYASHA'S THOUGHTS!!!

--------------------------------

"Girl just watch it. If you don't watch out Inuyasha will hurt you! He's the strongest guy in this school. Everyone's scared to get him mad, except Sesshomaru. So you know you better watch It." smirked Kikyo

"I'm not scared!" answered Kagome

"KIKYO…

**-----------------------------------**


	5. Author's Note!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Sry guys I made a mistake so I'll post the 2nd half of First day of school Part II as soon as possible thank you. Also if you have any questions tell me in a review. I have kinda been neglecting **moongoddess07**'s question so I'll write the answer in the next chapter.


	6. First Day Of School Part Two rest of it

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL PART TWO. ONE**

PAIRINGS:  Inuyasha/ Kagome Sango/ Miroku Sesshomaru/ Rin Kouga/ Ayame (More pairing when I remember them!)

AGES:

Kagome: 16

Everyone is 16, except Rin who's smart enough to skip a grade. If you have questions on anyone else's age please ask in a review!

**-**

**_LAST TIME:_** UM THIS IS A CONTINUE FROM FIRST DAY PART TWO. I KIND OF POSTED IT WITHOUT ACTUALLY FINISHING THE CHAPTER. SORRY! SO AFTER HAVING A MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK I FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHAT TO DO. SO HERE YA GO!

-

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL PART TWO. ONE**

"What Inuyasha dear?"

"You know I don't hurt a girl, unless necessary."

"But Inu dear you know I love you and she's a threat."

"Am not!" Kagome mumbled

With Inuyasha's demonic hearing he heard her, but refused to acknowledge it. "She's not a threat, but a friend."

"What r u saying?"

"I'm saying…"

"Don't waste ur breathe Inuyasha. I have to go anyway! Oh Kikyo you're a whore. Slut. Playgirl!"

"Inu – poo."

"Kikyo I have to go too!"

"Alright, but remember to make her apologize."

"Okay I'll go do that now!"

Kikyo nodded and Inuyasha ran after Kagome. _How dare he, I mean I gave him a room and he just goes and hangs out with a bitch who insults me. Arg! Last time I'm nice to him! _Inuyasha caught up to her and grabbed her arm. He interviened his fingers in hers and Kagome turned around to face him. "What do you want?" she asked

"I came to apologize. I don't like Kikyo except she thinks I do!"

"I guess!"

"SO I wanted to know if you wanted to go out somewhere. I'm not completely broke."

"Sure why not. You deserve a chance." Smiled Kagome

Inuyasha smiled. "So how about we do that tour I promised you?"

"Why not?"

Kagome smiled again and they walked down the hallway hand in hand. Litlle did they know was that two pairs of eyes were watching them thinking the same thing. _YOU WILL PAY!_


	7. Revenge and Homework!

**REVENGE AND HOMEWORK!**

PAIRINGS:  Inuyasha/ Kagome Sango/ Miroku Sesshomaru/ Rin Kouga/ Ayame (More pairing when I remember them!)

AGES:

Kagome: 16

Everyone is 16, except Rin who's smart enough to skip a grade. If you have questions on anyone else's age please ask in a review!

**-**

**_LAST TIME:_** "I came to apologize. I don't like Kikyo except she thinks I do!"

"I guess!"

"SO I wanted to know if you wanted to go out somewhere. I'm not completely broke."

"Sure why not. You deserve a chance." Smiled Kagome

Inuyasha smiled. "So how about we do that tour I promised you?"

"Why not?"

Kagome smiled again and they walked down the hallway hand in hand. Little did they know was that two pairs of eyes were watching them thinking the same thing. _YOU WILL PAY!_

-

**REVENGE AND HOMEWORK!**

It was still a weird day at school. Inuyasha and Kagome ended up being in every class together. Kikyo on the other hand was only in Inuyasha's Gym class.

**INUYASHA AND KAGOME'S SCHEDULE**

**1 – P.E.**

**2 – SCIENCE**

**3 – WEB PAGE DESIGN**

**4 – SOCIAL STUDIES**

**5 – MATH**

**6 – LANGUAGE**

**7 – ENGLISH**

**8 – ADVISORY**

Everything would have been perfect if Kikyo wasn't there. Kagome and Inuyasha went over to the Gym where they had p.e. "Inu darling I knew you'd come to me when you were done."

"Uhg!"

"Kikyo I'm not your boyfriend. I'm not your friend. I don't like you so go away."

"Did that bitch over there make you say it?"

"No she's the one who saved my life because of you!"

Kikyo went over to Kagome and before anyone knew she slapped Kagome. "How dare you take my Inu away?"

"Your Inu? The last time I remember he was a free creature. I don't think that you own him."

_Kagome's standing up for me? No one has ever done that for me. I want to know why. Why did she do that? _"He's a hanyou ½ human ½ demon. I'm full human and I think I should own him since the law gives humans the right to own demons or not."

"You sick slut. How dare you. I'm ashamed of you. Inuyasha's just like everyone else. He walks, talks, and breathes like us. He is like us except for his special qualities, which make Inuyasha… Inuyasha."

"Just get out of my way! You don't know who you're messing with new girl. You're new so let's get some things straight. Okay one Inuyasha is off – limits. Two don't cross me. Three don't argue with me. Four stay out of my way."

"Yeah right. I don't obey rules made by whores!"

Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and put his hands around her waist. "Inu darling how could you? I thought you loved me. Don't even expect to come to my house after I fed you and blah…blah…blah."

"Don't worry I won't Kikyo."

Kagome and Inuyasha headed towards the track to start their run leaving a flabbergasted Kikyo. "Higurashi you will pay."

Kagome and Inuyasha were stretching getting ready to run when a boy and a girl came up. "Hi I'm Sango."

"I'm Miroku. Miss I must ask you the most important question of your life."

"Sure. Call me Kagome."

He took her hands in his hands on one knee. Inuyasha let a small growl escape his lips which Kagome heard and giggled to herself. _Look's like someone's jealous. _"Kagome will you bear my children?"

"No! Pervert!"

Kagome slapped him on the cheek making him fall unconscious. "I think we'll be best friends Kagome." Smiled Sango

"Yeah!" cheered Kagome

Sango went to pick Miroku up and put him on the bleacher. Kagome on the other hand went over to Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Hi Kagome."

"I think someone's jealous."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard the growl."

"Feh!"

That was a conversation breaker. Kagome and Inuyaha ran and then when they were done the bell rang. They spent the rest of the day getting homework. At the end of the day both headed home after spending their lunch with Miroku and Sango.

When they got home Kagome went to her room. Inuyasha on the other hand went to the living room. He sat and watched t.v. Kagome was working when she heard all the noise. She went downstairs to see Inuyasha sleeping. _Aww so cute! _Kagome quietly snuck over to Inuyasha and started scratching his ears. They twitched every time she touched them. Soon he moved his head to give her better access unintentionally.

He opened his eyes and jerked around to have Kagome fall on him. Her face was on his leg and her but was on his shoulder. Both blazed a bright red and got up. "Heh you know your ears are soft, but something on your leg was hard."

Inuyasha intensified as she mensioned his "section" of the body that was getting hard. "Well Inuyasha if you're going to sleep sleep in your room, or do your homework."

"I ain't doing any homework."

"Oh yes you will."

"Uh…"

REVIEW. KINDA FLUFFY, MOSTLY EMBARRASING AND ACTION. SO I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS. I READ EVERYSINGLE ONE OF THEM AND I WANT TO THNAK THEM.


	8. Time to Have Some Fun!

**TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN**

PAIRINGS:  Inuyasha/ Kagome Sango/ Miroku Sesshomaru/ Rin Kouga/ Ayame (More pairing when I remember them!)

AGES:

Kagome: 16

Everyone is 16, except Rin who's smart enough to skip a grade. If you have questions on anyone else's age please ask in a review!

**-**

**_LAST TIME:_**

"I heard the growl."

"Feh!"

That was a conversation breaker. Kagome and Inuyasha ran and then when they were done the bell rang. They spent the rest of the day getting homework. At the end of the day both headed home after spending their lunch with Miroku and Sango.

When they got home Kagome went to her room. Inuyasha on the other hand went to the living room. He sat and watched TV. Kagome was working when she heard all the noise. She went downstairs to see Inuyasha sleeping. _Aww so cute! _Kagome quietly snuck over to Inuyasha and started scratching his ears. They twitched every time she touched them. Soon he moved his head to give her better access unintentionally.

He opened his eyes and jerked around to have Kagome fall on him. Her face was on his leg and her but was on his shoulder. Both blazed a bright red and got up. "Heh you know your ears are soft, but something on your leg was hard."

Inuyasha intensified as she mentioned his "manhood" of the body that was getting hard. "Well Inuyasha if you're going to sleep, sleep in your room, or do your homework."

"I ain't doing any homework."

"Oh yes you will."

"Uh…"

-

**TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN**

"I don't want to!"

"Oh yes you are…"

Kagome dragged him with his backpack to her room. She made him sit on her bed or he wouldn't get any ramen. Inuyasha looked pist of because he had to do homework. "Okay Inuyasha chop chop listen up."

Kagome went through everything for homework and they did it together. Inuyasha would constantly fall asleep, but Kagome kept waking him up promising him some ramen.

Inuyasha couldn't resist ramen and went for it. Kagome giggled and when they were done it was late. Before either of them could do anything both fell asleep. There on the same bed lay Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Taisho.

In the morning Kagome was the first to wake. She felt awfully warmer then yesterday and turned around to see silver hair. _What? What's Inuyasha doing here? Arg!_ "Inuyasha it's time to get up."

"Leave me alone. It's too early I mean it's like 4!"

"No Inuyasha it's like 7!"

"Five more minutes mom!"

"Mom? I am so not your mom! Ewe I am not _that _old."

Inuyasha shot up out of the warm covers. He frantically looked around and saw Kagome. "Kagome what are you doing in my room?"

"Funny thing. You're in mine."

Inuyasha looked around once again and had a hint of blush on the bridge of his nose. "What am I doing here?"

"Uh I think we fell asleep after _I _got you to do your homework."

"That can't be right. I never do my homework; I thought it was a nightmare. NOOOOOO!"

"UH!"

"I must take a shower and get all the smart off of me."

"Hey that's my smart you're whipping of!"

"Too bad!"

After getting ready the two decided to go to school. When they got there Inuyasha was dreading 1st period. He would actually have his homework, which would shock the teacher beyond all reason. They wouldn't think the gods have answered their prayers.

Inuyasha still didn't want to turn it in. Kagome dragged him all the way to 1st. She threatened him with no ramen and she'd cancel the date. He couldn't even take that risk. It was too dangerous. He really liked Kagome. "I don't want to turn it in."

"Yes you will."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NOOOO!"

"YES AND DEAL WITH IT!"

Kagome pulled Inuyasha into the classroom and made him sit down. When the bell rang the teacher took attendance. "Kino?"

"Here."

"Sango."

"Here."

"Miroku."

"Here."

"Kagome?"

"Here."

"Inuyasha."

"Here."

"K… wait Inuyasha's here? Inuyasha's here? You're kidding! Inuyasha raise your hand."

Inuyasha grunted and looked over at Kagome giving him puppy dog eyes. "Hey that's mine. Fine!"

Inuyasha raised his hand and the teacher was shocked. She got down on her knees and put her hands together looking up. "Thank you. Kami you have done the impossible. I will always cherish you."

"Yo teacher it was Kagome who did it not Kami."

"Kagome? Thank you Kagome I have to call all the other teachers hold on."

Everyone in the class sweat dropped. "I told you I shouldn't have done this. Wait until she founds out I actually did my homework."

"Uh…"

REVIEW. HEE. HEE. YEAH… IT'S LIKE 2 IN THE MORNING SO I'M GOING TO BED!


	9. Homework Too!

**HOMEWORK TOO**

PAIRINGS:  Inuyasha/ Kagome Sango/ Miroku Sesshomaru/ Rin Kouga/ Ayame (More pairing when I remember them!)

AGES:

Kagome: 16

Everyone is 16, except Rin who's smart enough to skip a grade. If you have questions on anyone else's age please ask in a review!

**-**

**_LAST TIME:_**

"Kagome?"

"Here."

"Inuyasha."

"Here."

"K… wait Inuyasha's here? Inuyasha's here? You're kidding! Inuyasha raise your hand."

Inuyasha grunted and looked over at Kagome giving him puppy dog eyes. "Hey that's mine. Fine!"

Inuyasha raised his hand and the teacher was shocked. She got down on her knees and put her hands together looking up. "Thank you. Kami you have done the impossible. I will always cherish you."

"Yo teacher it was Kagome who did it not Kami."

"Kagome? Thank you Kagome I have to call all the other teachers hold on."

Everyone in the class sweat dropped. "I told you I shouldn't have done this. Wait until she founds out I actually did my homework."

"Uh…"

-

**HOMEWORK TOO**

The teacher went over to the phone. "Hello principal?"

Yes?

"Yes Inuyasha actually came."

Are you joking?

"I'm not joking."

So Inuyasha actually came to class on time?

"Yes. You can come and look if you want."

I think I will!

"Alright I'll be waiting."

"What did I tell you Kagome?"

"Well I didn't think that she'd freak out."

"Then you haven't been here long enough."

"I haven't!"

Before they knew it, the principal came through the door. He entered and looked around for Inuyasha. When he spotted him his lips turned into a gigantic grin. "OH MY GOSH. TEACH YOU WERE RIGHT. INUYASHA TAISHO ACTUALLY CAME TO SCHOOL. I MUST ALERT EVERYONE."

The principal ran out the room.

**INTERCOM**

**ATTENSION I WILL LIKE TO BRING TO YOUR ATTENSION THAT THE IMPOSSIBLE HAS HAPPENED. NO WE DID NOT GIVE YOU GUYS MORE SUMMER VACATION. OKAY THE IMPOSSIBLE IS THAT INUYASHA TIASHO ACTUALLY CAME TO SCHOOL ON TIME. OH MY GOSH. AAHHHH!**

"You still think this isn't over reacting Kagome?"

"Uh do you want to go get something to eat?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Both of them skipped the rest of the day. Both of them went to Ramen Doodle. It was obviously a store that sold ramen. (**a/n: I love ramen. It is sooooo goood. I'd pick ramen over anything.)** They ate the noodles and then Kouga came. "Dog – turd what are you doing with my woman?"

Inuyasha looked around and growled. "What do you mean your woman. I don't remember her being _your _girlfriend."

Kouga came up to their table. Kagome just slurped her noodles while they argued. "Kagome obviously loves me."

"In what world wolfy."

"Let's just get her opinion as to who is her boyfriend."

Kagome chocked on her ramen and slurped it down. "SO Kagome who do you think you would rather have as a boyfriend?"

"Inuyasha!" she replied and continued slurping her noodles

"Ha Kouga. What did I tell you. Kagome obviously doesn't want you as her boyfriend."

"Yeah right."

"Well she just said my name."

"You made her."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU. I'M TRYING TO EAT MY RAMEN."

Both of them looked at Kagome.


	10. Another Wierd Afternoon!

**ANOTHER WEIRD AFTERNOON**

PAIRINGS:  Inuyasha/ Kagome Sango/ Miroku Sesshomaru/ Rin Kouga/ Ayame (More pairing when I remember them!)

AGES:

Kagome: 16

Everyone is 16, except Rin who's smart enough to skip a grade. If you have questions on anyone else's age please ask in a review!

**-**

**_LAST TIME:_**

"Ha Kouga. What did I tell you. Kagome obviously doesn't want you as her boyfriend."

"Yeah right."

"Well she just said my name."

"You made her."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU. I'M TRYING TO EAT MY RAMEN."

Both of them looked at Kagome.

-

**ANOTHER WEIRD AFTERNOON**

After eating ramen (**a/n: I love ramen and lo mein. Mmmm!) **Kagome and Inuyasha headed back to their house. After another round of arguing she told Inuyasha to shut up and Kouga to leave. Inuyasha pouted and thought she was taking Kouga's side.

On the way back no one talked. Kagome and Inuyasha were in their thoughts but Kagome couldn't stand the silence anymore, it was too much for her. Kagome looked up and Inuyasha and broke the silence between them. "Inuyasha?"

"What do you want?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me. Please?"

"No!"

Kagome looked back down while the tears threatened to fall. She looked up once again and saw the house. Quietly she walked over and opened the door for them. Inuyasha on the other hand had smelled the tears from Kagome and felt guilty. "Kagome I'm so..sor…sorry."

"It's okay."

Kagome started to walk towards her room when Inuyasha grabbed her hand. She turned around and tears fell down her face. "Kagome it's just that…"

"Just what?"

"Why did you take Kouga's side?"

"I would never…"

"Then what about just like 10 minutes ago?"

"He… he was making fun of you. I can't let that happen, that's mean."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes for any sign of lying. He only saw pure innocence. Inuyasha smirked and hugged Kagome. At first her body tensed, but soon calmed and melted into his body. Inuyasha sniffed her hair. _It smells so good… Kagome! _

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and looked over at her. She had a goofy smile plastered over her face. "I bet you can't catch me Inuyasha. Winner gets whatever they want."

Kagome and Inuyasha started running all over the house. Inuyasha decided to use his demonic speed and caught up to Kagome in a matter of second. He picked her up and snuggled her tightly into his chest. Kagome laughed with delight. "Okay Inuyasha you win what do you want?"

"Um… I want a kiss…"

He closed his eyes and leaned in for his kiss, while Kagome did the same. Kagome could feel his hot breath on her lips. They were just mere centimeters apart when the door burst open. "Kagome! Mutt – face what are you doing with my woman in her house?"

Inuyasha growled because of the interruption. "The more important question is what you are doing stalking her?"

"Protecting you from her."

Kagome had had enough. She jumped out of Inuyasha's grasp dearly missing the warmth from his body. Kagome went over to Kouga and slapped him in the face. "Kagome what are you doing? You're _my _ woman."

"No Kouga. I will not go out with you. I am not your woman. I don't like the way you insult Inuyasha. I am going out with Inuyasha. He lives with me and if you don't leave right now I will so call 9 - 1 – 1 reporting you for stalking and breaking in an entry."

Kouga starred at Kagome in shock while Inuyasha smirked. "Kagome you are my woman…"

"No. Iie. Never. Nada. You wish. Pacha. NO! NO! NO! GET OUT."

Kouga rushed out of the house while Kagome fumed. Inuyasha came behind her and encircled her waist with his hands. She sighed and dropped into his grip. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome…"

"Now where were we?"

Kagome smirked. Inuyasha smiled and grabbed her into his grasp once again snuggling her into his chest. She snuggled and closed her eyes as she leaned closer to Inuyasha's lips. Her lips felt soft against his sending a jolt of electricity through his spine.

Kagome on the other hand felt in heaven. Inuyasha lips were what she dreamed of having to kiss for her first kiss. His lips were gentle and she licked his fangs. Taking one hand she rubbed his ears and her purring coming from his chest.

When they finished the kiss Kagome wowed. "That felt…"

"What?"

"That felt great…"

"I'm happy you enjoyed it Kagome."

Kagome smiled and leaned in for another kiss, which Inuyasha happily gave her.


	11. Important!

**IMPORTANT**

**OKAY YOU PEOPLE OKAY SOME DO HAVE TO READ THIS. I LOVE THE CORRECTION THINGS YOU GUYS EMAIL ME, BUT I CAN'T CHANGE IT. WELL UNLESS IT'S OKAY WITH PEOPLE THAT I REPOST IT. SINCE I GOT ONE CHANGE THING FOR GETTING THE GIRL I WILL CHANGE IT, BUT I ALSO WILL GIVE CREDIT TO THE PERSON IF I KNEW THE ACCOUNT NAME. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING. TENSAIGA **


	12. Date and Lemon!

**DATE AND LEMON**

PAIRINGS:  Inuyasha/ Kagome Sango/ Miroku Sesshomaru/ Rin Kouga/ Ayame (More pairing when I remember them!)

AGES:

Kagome: 16

Everyone is 16, except Rin who's smart enough to skip a grade. If you have questions on anyone else's age please ask in a review!

**DATE AND LEMON**

Kagome got ready for the long awaited date with Inuyasha. It was going to be just Inuyasha and her. When they were finished getting ready Inuyasha drove Kagome to a restaurant, which made her awe. It was huge with light circling it.

They entered and were shown to their seats, which were private on the highest floor possible. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"This is wonderful!"

"I'm happy that you like it…"

Kagome started getting nervous because she was going to say the 3 words, which could make the strongest of warriors nervous. Inuyasha on the other hand smelled her nervousness. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"I…"

"You what?"

"I love you."

He starred at her in shock. He didn't know what to say… **Say I love you back moron.**

**Who are you?**

**You're conscious.**

**What?**

**Just tell her that you love her!**

**What?**

**Are you stupid?**

**What?**

**Arg you stupid ass hole tell her Kagome I love you.**

**You can't boss me around.**

**I can when she's about to leave.**

Inuyasha came out of his thoughts to see Kagome getting up. "Where are you going?"

"Home?"

"No, because I have to say Kagome I love you too!"

Kagome jumped into his lap and ate their dinner. After that they both headed home. After kissing of course.

**LEMON – I AM WARNING YOU. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE HEAT STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN. NO THEY ARE NOT BAKING. I'M SAYING IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE LEMON THEN SKIP OVER THIS PART. YOU CAN'T READ IT IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, YOU MIGHT DIE, YOU MIGHT FAINT, YOU MIGHT DO IT (EWW), YOU UH… WELL DON'T IF YOU DON'T WANT TO IT'S NOT CRUCIAL. SO YEAH…**

Inuyasha took Kagome up to the bed and lay her down. He started kissing her and she complied. Then he started kissing her down her neckline caring her breasts in his hand ender the shirt. He felt all over her body earning a moan from her. She arched her back grinding against his manhood. He felt under her shirt again. He ripped it of and threw it somewhere so it won't be a bother. "Hey that was my favorite one!"

Inuyasha just stopped for a second, went to the bathroom and came out naked with a condom. Kagome finally knew what was going on and grinned. Inuyasha came up to her ripping of her clothes admiring her beautiful curvy body. He started kissing her neck once again while playing with her breasts.

He went down to her right breast and sucked on it while playing with the left as Kagome moaned out his name. Kagome took her hands and grabbed his manhood earning a moan from Inuyasha. She felt all over it as she moaned. He loved hearing her moan out his name. He went to her left breast and did the same. Inuyasha liked her body. He trailed little kisses down her stomach all the way to her womanhood. He took one finger and pumped it in and out going faster each time. "INUAYSHA ADD ANOTHER FINGER…"

He grinned and complied with her wishes. Before he new it her orgasm his and her juices spilled out all over his finger. He licked every last drop heading down to her womanhood and licking all of the juices. "Kagome you taste good."

Kagome rolled over so she was on top of Inuyasha. She kissed him as she felt over his hard muscular chest. Then her hands started to drop below his waist all the way to his manhood. He moaned as she touched it and she grinned. "I guess we found your weak spot huh Inuyasha?"

All she got was Inuyasha moaning out her name. She licked the tip of his manhood making it harden before her eyes if it was even possible. She saw his eyes widen as she teased him She sucked on his balls and then stated sucking on his manhood. "Stop teasing me Kagome, I can't take it any longer.

Before she knew it Inuyasha was on top her staring down with a grin. His eyes turned red and he was in his full demon form. The inner beast in him had taken control, but the hanyou Inuyasha knew what he was doing to his Kagome. Never would he ever let her get hurt. "You've done enough teasing."

He slowly let himself inside her womanhood. Slowly he broke the barrier inside. He heard her gasp. It was her first time and he wanted to make it an enjoyable one. First he waited a few seconds so she could get used to his large size and started pumping in and out. As he progressed Kagome started to moan. "Faster Inuyasha! Faster!"

Inuyasha started going faster and she arched her back so he would go in further. Her insides started to tighten around his manhood, as he pumped in and out faster and faster. He was going to come soon too. "INUYASHAAAA!"

"KAGGOMME!

Kagome screamed his name realizing herself and Inuyasha soon followed. They both fell down out of exhaustion. They turned to each other and smiled. "Goodnight Kagome!"

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

They both fell asleep into a blissful night exhausted from their ordeal, which had taken place not too long ago.

**Oh my god! In my last chapter when Kouga comes and Inuyasha's like why are you stalking her I made a mistake. It said "Protecting you from her!" I mean to say Protecting her from you!" That sounds funny! Protecting Inuyasha from Kagome! HAHAHAHAHA!**


	13. Hi Everyone!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in a really long time but I just wanted to let you know that I will update soon. I have been working on this website that I made and I would really like it if you guys could even check it out. It's a writing website where you can post stories sorta like fanfiction, I suppose. Then again there's a lot of website like fanfiction. lol. Can you guys check it out? Maybe even post a story or something k?

http// www. justexpressing. com

Tensaiga


End file.
